


KingDing Flings

by In_the_aroace_brigade



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Each Chapter Has Seperate Tags, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_the_aroace_brigade/pseuds/In_the_aroace_brigade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot that is now being continued because I am a pushover. Each chapter holds a little something different, but there will always be smut. See chapter summaries for further information.</p><p>Also known as that fic that I officially, finally, went to hell with. (Formerly known as Judgement)</p><p>Master/Slave - Chapter(s) 1<br/>Pet Play- Chapter(s) 2<br/>Vanilla- Chapter(s) 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this for a friend who has been feeling really sick lately on top of having daily panic attacks. Kingdings is her favorite ship and she was complaining to me that she wanted more smut of them. I think she meant comics but as I can't draw, she got this instead. After dying of laughter for 10 minutes she told me to post this. 
> 
> If something is wrong with it, I'm sorry, I understand the concept of sex in its many forms but if you look at my user name you'll understand why I don't necessarily get the emotional side of it down pat.
> 
> Someone please correct me if I abused the Master/Slave relationship here. From what I've been told I'm in the clear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master/Slave Relationship- Master!Gaster, Slave!Asgore- mildly dubious consent, Choking mid blow job, Riding Crop
> 
> Turning towards the bed, he stopped and stared. On the bed was seated his lover, his life, his dreams, and his hope…who happened to be dressed in all black leather with a matching riding crop smacking his palm. “Asgore, how good of you to FINALLY join me. You’re late!”

Asgore slowly closed the door to their bedroom and sighed. It had been a very long day of working on ways to break the barrier and training with his royal guard. Then he had been forced to go and pass judgment on some monsters who had been breaking some rules of the Underground. Nothing major, he was able to hand them over to Undyne pretty quickly, but it was the worst part of his job and he hated any day that he was forced to judge someone when he felt he should be judged himself.

  
Turning towards the bed, he stopped and stared. On the bed was seated his lover, his life, his dreams, and his hope…who happened to be dressed in all black leather with a matching riding crop smacking his palm. “Asgore, how good of you to FINALLY join me. You’re late!” Gaster’s voice grated out. Asgore’s eyes blew open and he immediately opened his mouth to apologize. “SILENCE! THE SLAVE DOES NOT OFFER EXCUSES TO THE MASTER!” Asgore closed his lips and stood still, waiting to see what would happen next.

  
“Since my slave has been so disobedient today, I’m going to teach him a little lesson. Slave, remove your clothing and kneel before me.” Asgore slipped out of his shirt and pants, but hesitated over his underwear. A sharp sting against his torso removed that hesitation and he slipped them off as well, standing naked before Gaster. “My, you really are not good at listening today. I said KNEEL, SLAVE!” Asgore immediately dropped to his knees before his Master, not daring to look them in the face. “Well, what do we have here? Is someone excited to see their Master?” Gaster ran the riding crop over his quickly hardening length, flicking it every now and then to send a singing pain through Asgore. Gaster continued this treatment along Asgore’s nipples as well, raising them defiantly against his skin. Asgore managed to remain still when his Master landed a couple of hits along his thighs and back, but couldn’t help but buck at a well placed flick to his tail. “WHO SAID YOU COULD MOVE, SLAVE?” Asgore quickly straightened himself back upright and stared ahead, eyes not drifting away from a small spot on the wall in front of him. “You are lucky I am in a good mood today slave, otherwise I would not even let you have the pleasure of tasting my cock.” Gaster stood in front of Asgore and stared down at him. “You may slide my pants down and begin your penance.”

  
Asgore brought his shaking paws up to Gaster’s waistline and carefully pulled the pants down to just below where Gaster’s cock jutted out. He was careful not to rip the fabric in order not to ire his Master further. He brought up one paw up to fondle Master’s balls, gently caressing them, while he started to make small licks around the head of the Master’s penis, tasting the beads of pre-cum forming there. Above him, he could feel slight trembles as Gaster struggled to maintain his composure. “Is that all you’ve got, slave? Make use of that smart mouth of yours.” Asgore licked one last stripe up the underside of Master’s cock and took the head full into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks as he did so. Gaster began to thrust into his mouth and Asgore quickly removed his hands, leaving his mouth wide open for his Master to use as he wished. Gaster pushed himself deeper and deeper until Asgore was practically choking, tears rolling down his cheeks. He held himself completely still, however, and stayed that way until his master shoved in one last time and held it. “Swallow it” Asgore began to swallow as shots of cum slammed into the back of his throat. He continued to swallow until there was nothing left, holding his breath. Only then did Gaster remove himself. “Good slave, but there is still the matter of you disobeying me earlier. Get on your hands and knees, NOW!”

  
Asgore quickly placed his front paws on the floor, his butt and tail jutting out. Behind him, he could hear his Master playing with a piece of cloth. “Look at your cock, you filthy slave. Still dripping for your Master. Was pleasing me not enough?” Suddenly his vision went black as something was wrapped around his head. Asgore could hear footsteps walking around him. “Count” was all the warning Gaster gave him before the riding crop whistled down and smacked his rump. “O-One” Asgore bit out. “I CAN’T HEAR YOU SLAVE!” Another sting from the crop on the opposite side. “ONE!” Asgore shouted. “Better” replied Gaster. A pause, another couple of footsteps, and then, SMACK! “TWO!” SMACK! “THREE!” Asgore called out, beginning to pant. His cock was becoming uncomfortably tight. “I know that look slave. Don’t you dare cum until I say you are allowed to. And if you even think of moving, I won’t let you cum at all.” Asgore tightened his jaw, barely able to let loose a “FOUR!” when the next hit came. He shuddered in place, not moving a bit. He almost wasn’t able to keep his composure, however, when the next hit of the crop landed on his balls. “FIVE!” Asgore sung out, trembling. 2 quick hits in succession against his cock almost made him come, but he held it back and yelled “SIX! SEVEN!”

  
“Hmm, is my slave getting impatient to release? I don’t know that he deserves it yet. Take these next two hits well, and I will consider it.” Asgore braced himself for what was to come. A whistling sound was heard and a sharp pain was felt at his anus. “E-EIGHT!” Asgore waited for the next slap, and waited, and waited. Just as his nerves were all keyed up, he heard a sound from the side as the crop slapped the area between his balls and penis. “NINE!” Asgore screamed, shaking from holding himself upright.

  
“Very good slave. You have my permission to come with this next hit.” Gaster murmured, lining himself up. Asgore panted, barely present in the moment. A quick flick of the riding crop against the head of his penis and he was roaring out, shooting cum all over the floor below him. He almost collapsed in his own fluids and would have if two strong arms hadn’t wrapped around him and pulled him onto the bed, gently laying him on his side. The blindfold disappeared but he left his eyes closed as footsteps hurried off, then quickly reappeared. He felt himself being wiped down and lotion was put anywhere the crop had touched him. Meanwhile, Gaster was speaking softly to him. “You did so good for me, you are such a good lover. I am so proud of the way you took it. Stay awake for me just a little longer, okay?” Asgore managed to nod before the footsteps wandered off again, then returned as a weight sunk on the bed. Asgore wrenched his eyes open and stared into Gaster’s sockets. Gaster looked back in concern. “I wasn’t too rough was I? You are alright? It is difficult to guess the right amount of pressure and I didn’t want to leave any bruises and-” Asgore smiled softly and replied “It was perfect, just what I needed. You always know just what I want.” Gaster smiled back and began to pet Asgore’s hair. “Sleep, dearest. Get some rest.” Asgore simply closed his eyes and pulled his lover closer, drifting off as he did so.

  
*The next morning*

  
“Gaster, I promise, it’s fine, it is just a little bruising.”

  
“IT IS NOT FINE, I MARKED YOUR BEAUTIFUL SKIN, I CAN’T LIVE WITH MYSELF!”

  
“Gaster, look at me, I promise it is okay, I liked it.”

  
“I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON, I CAN’T BELIEVE I HURT YOU LIKE THIS! I WON’T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!”

  
“No, Gaster, please, I really, REALLY, liked it. It’s okay, I’ll just eat something and heal up real quick and everything will go back to normal.”

  
*sniffles* “Are you sure? Are you sure you are okay? I didn’t break anything right?”

  
*chuckling* “No, my love, you didn’t. I’ll be fine as soon as I eat breakfast. Come here, I promise everything will be just fine.”

 


	2. Happy Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pet Play- Owner!Gaster, Pet!Asgore, collars, leashes, anal plug/dildo, power bottom Gaster.
> 
> Gaster opened up the bedside table drawer and pulled out an enormous collar and leash. Carefully circling the collar around Asgore’s neck, he buckled it on and fixed the shining tag in front. “Now you are truly mine.” Gaster murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how this happened. This was intended to be a oneshot, but the friend I made this for wanted more, and another said that Gaster seemed really uncomfortable at the end of the first one, which is not supposed to be what occurs in these situations since BDSM is supposed to be safe, sane, and consensual. So here is one where Gaster is a bit more comfortable. 
> 
> I'm pretty sure my friend is still laughing though.

Asgore rubbed his paws up and down Gaster’s shoulders, giving the occasional moan. Each time, Gaster simply would kiss the side of his mouth and nibble at his ear, opening him up further in preparation. Asgore asked “Are you sure you are comfortable with this? The last time you seemed rather upset afterwards.”

Gaster kissed his nose and replied. “I am much happier with the idea of treating you like a pet. I have always wanted a living breathing pet.” Asgore shuddered a little as Gaster pulled his tendril out, leaving him feeling empty for a moment. Then he felt something a little harder at his entrance, and peered down to see the dildo that Gaster had crafted being pushed in. “HHHngg…that feels…strangely good.” Asgore blushed as he spoke. “I can see why you like ITTT.” As he had been finishing his sentence, Gaster had managed to slide it the rest of the way in, his sphincter clamping down around the tapered end. “HAAA…AAAHHHH.”

Gaster gently kissed his lips, then trailed down his neck to his collarbone. “Good job, it is all the way in now. All that is left is the tail.” Asgore pulled a little pout at that. “Gaster, you do know that I have a tail, right? I probably don’t need another one.” Gaster nibbled on his chest, stopping to lick his nipples now and then. “Trust me, Asgore, it will feel even better. Plus, I am most curious what humans seem to call “Happy Tail.” I’ve heard that it happens in dogs on a regular basis and I want to know more about it.”

Asgore reddened slightly and then turned over on his stomach to allow Gaster easier access. Gaster carefully pulled the longer tail onto Asgore’s own, making sure not to pull on his fur. He attached it to the dildo so that the tail would not fall off. “You are almost done, there is just one thing left.” Gaster opened up the bedside table drawer and pulled out an enormous collar and leash. Carefully circling the collar around Asgore’s neck, he buckled it on and fixed the shining tag in front. “Now you are truly mine.” Gaster murmured. He clipped the leash onto the collar and stood in front of Asgore. “Come pet, let’s go out into the living room.”

Asgore crawled along behind Gaster, careful not to yank too hard on the leash. He wanted to have some play time and not be put in puppy time out. Out in the living room, Gaster picked up a larger ball and bounced it a couple of times. Asgore let out an “Arf” and wiggled his tail. His eyes widened as he realized why Gaster had attached the tail in the first place. It stimulated his tail ever so slightly while gently tugging on the dildo buried in him. His cock twitched a little as he realized that Gaster had truly set out to tease him a little first.

Gaster threw the ball across the room and Asgore went to bound after it, only to stop and slow down when he realized that the dildo would tickle along his prostate if he went to fast. He got to the ball and nosed it back to Asgore, not wanting to put anything that had rolled on the ground in this mouth. “You okay there pet? You look like you wanted to run but stopped.” Gaster grinned down at Asgore. Asgore gave a little bark and just nosed the ball again. “Okay, okay, I’m throwing it.” Gaster tossed Asgore the ball a couple more times like this, Asgore’s cock twitching and slowly beginning to harden from the stimulation. Finally Gaster plopped on the couch with a laugh, putting the ball down. Asgore nosed it a little and looked up at Gaster, whining. Gaster let out a huff. “No we are done with the ball. But here, I brought your rope toy out. You want to play tug?” Asgore let out a happy “Bark!” and wagged his tail fiercely, eyes widening a little as the fake tail tugged sharply on the dildo. “Okay, here you go boy. Tug away.” Asgore delicately took in his end of the knotted rope and pulled, but Gaster kept a hold on it and tugged him back, giggling all the while. Asgore’s eyes narrowed in slight concentration as he started to tug back harder and harder, finally putting his whole body into the effort. “Hnnng” Asgore whimpered out. The dildo had just pressed against his prostate with the last tug since he had kept his hands and knees planted while his trunk had pulled back, pushing on the dildo. His cock was completely hard by now and was starting to produce pre-cum.

“What’s wrong pet, you look like you are in distress?” Gaster asked in slight concern. Asgore crawled towards him with a whine, pushing on him. Gaster lifted his hand and started to pet Asgore’s head, occasionally scratching behind his ears. Asgore gave a little whimper again and started to rub himself on Gaster’s leg, aching to release. “NO pup, you don’t rub yourself on me like that.” Asgore whined some more and started to hump the couch. “NO PUP! This is the king’s own furniture. I don’t think he would want some puppy like you to relieve yourself all over it. Come with me, I guess I’m going to have to do something about this. I can’t have you staining all the furniture.”

Asgore crawled slowly behind Gaster, his legs and arms trembling from need. Once they were back in the bedroom, Gaster turned to Asgore with a frown. “How am I going to do this? I could use my hand or mouth, but usually it still gets everywhere. I guess that only leaves me one option.” Gaster patted the bed. “Up pup! I need to muzzle you since you tend to get a little nippy when we do this.” Asgore hopped up on the bed and panted, barely restraining himself from jumping on Gaster or rubbing all over the sheets. Gaster pulled out a muzzle and clamped it around his mouth and nose, carefully buckling it behind his head. Gaster then quickly got undressed and finished preparing himself, part of it having been done prior. He crawled on the bed in front of Asgore and spoke to him sternly. “Pup, when I tell you to, you are going to mount me and you are going to do it SLOWLY.” Gaster turned his back to Asgore and braced himself on his hands and knees, looking back over his shoulder. “Okay pet, you can mount me now.”

Asgore almost jumped on top of him and had partly pushed in when he got a rap on the nose. Looking up, he saw Gaster giving him a frown. “I said SLOWLY, pup. Be gentle.” Asgore gave a little “gruff” and went back to pressing himself in. After a little while he bottomed out, his balls pressing up against Gaster. “Okay…pup” Gaster huffed out “start to move a little.” Asgore began to move his hips a little, pulling halfway out before pushing back in. He pressed his snout between Gaster’s shoulders, tickling the leather of the muzzle against his skin. His paws wrapped around Gaster’s hips and stomach for leverage and he knelt between Gaster’s legs, widening his stance so that Gaster would be forced to as well. “Cheeky pup…I should…punish you for that…maybe later…” Gaster put his head down against his arms. “You can…go a little..hhhaaahh…faster now pup.” Asgore quickened his speed, starting to snap his hips into Gaster’s, letting out the occasional whine or pant. He rubbed circles into Gaster’s hip bones, occasionally sweeping up towards his ribs and then back down again. He felt his release starting to build up and gave a whine, one paw slipping around to Gaster’s front to trace circles on the head of his penis. “Aaahhh…good pup, that’s good. I’m…almost…” Asgore used one paw to circle Gaster’s penis while the other cradled his balls, rolling them around in his palm. He felt Gaster starting to tighten around him and slammed in one last time, finding his own release soon after Gaster. Asgore slipped out of his lover and lay on the bed beside him, still panting a little.

Gaster reached over and pulled off the muzzle and collar, giving little kisses to his snout and mouth as he did so. “Did you enjoy that love?” asked Gaster. Asgore smiled. “Of course I did. But now I think we may need to clean up a little first.” Gaster sighed and went to sit up, only to have Asgore pick him up in his arms and carry him off to the bathroom. “I thought I was supposed to be taking care of you” muttered Gaster, exhaustion settling in his voice. Asgore kissed the top of his head. “Not this time darling, so don’t even think about it.” Gaster gave a little yawn and settled deeper into Asgore’s arms. “If you say so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know that I have it in me to do more. It might still appear though if my friend guilt trips me enough. Although what I would be guilty of I have no idea...


	3. Let Me Take Care Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanilla, gentle loving, kind of a size kink? blow jobs, anal fingering, anal sex
> 
> Asgore gazed down at him in adoration before slowly moving his thumbs in circles, leaning closer to press his mouth against Gaster’s. He trailed kisses up one side of the jaw and down his neck, stopping to suck lightly at his clavicle through the sweater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an aromantic asexual virgin, yet somehow this keeps happening. In other news, this being released to coincide with Valentine's Day was not planned in the slightest. I realized it when I had already written the first part and my friends started giggling at the fact that it took me that long. But I'll roll with it. This is for you single people to enjoy yourself, and for the couples to get ideas.  
> Not that you should probably take ideas from someone who has no idea what they are doing.

Asgore sat on the couch, relaxing in front of a fire. It had been an easy day and he was looking forward to when Gaster would come home from work so he could snuggle and spoil his beloved. He closed his eyes and leaned back a little, basking in the warmth. A pair of arms snaked their way around his neck and he opened his eyes lazily. Gaster stood above him, already changed out from his work clothes. He was wearing his signature sweater and to Asgore was a vision of beauty. Asgore smiled up at him. “Howdy! How was work?” Gaster smiled a little and gave Asgore a kiss on his temple. “Work was fine, but not nearly as nice as being home with you.”

  
Asgore reached up with his arms and cradled Gaster’s head in his giant paws, bringing him closer to kiss. Gaster allowed him to land a couple of pecks on the mouth before he pulled himself upright with a sigh. “I should really get some work done around here. I know I left laundry-“ Gaster stopped as Asgore reached up and pulled his head down again, stopping his protests with kisses. Asgore rumbled “I did the laundry, dearest, and the other chores that you left on your to-do list. No, tonight is your night to relax, and to let me take care of you.” Gaster huffed out his nose and kissed the corner of Asgore’s mouth, then leaned upward again to move away. Asgore let out a whine and pulled him back towards the couch. Gaster squeaked as Asgore wrapped an arm around him and tugged him downwards, making Gaster lose his balance and fall forward over the back of the couch, landing in Asgore’s lap.

  
Asgore looked down at his lover. “Hi again.” Gaster raised his eyebrows. Asgore blushed and wrapped one paw around Gaster’s shoulders and the other around his legs, helping him sit upright on Asgore’s lap. Gaster let his legs fall on either side of Asgore’s and knelt, facing the giant goat monster. Asgore’s paws slipped around Gaster and trailed down his back, coming to rest at the base of his spine. Gaster let his hands rest on Asgore’s hips, looking up into Asgore’s eyes. Asgore gazed down at him in adoration before slowly moving his thumbs in circles, leaning closer to press his mouth against Gaster’s. He trailed kisses up one side of the jaw and down his neck, stopping to suck lightly at his clavicle through the sweater. Gaster sat complacently, his head tilted to the side to allow Asgore better access. Asgore mouthed at Gaster’s sternum then continued to the other clavicle, his paws now fluttering along Gaster’s ribs. Gaster’s eyes closed as Asgore finished and planted one last kiss on his mouth, leaning back a little. Gaster let out a small whimper at the loss, re-opening his eyes and glaring at Asgore, pouting. Asgore huffed out a laugh and nuzzled Gaster, his left paw playing with the hem of Gaster’s sweater. Gaster pulled himself closer to Asgore and wrapped his own left arm around his lover’s neck, leaving the other to rest on the giant shoulder. Asgore licked and nibbled at the part of his sweetheart’s neck that he could reach, gently slipping his paw under Gaster’s sweater.

  
Asgore splayed his paw against Gaster’s ribs, caressing the outline of each one through his skin. He slid his paw up and flicked Gaster’s nipple, causing him to let out a moan. Asgore took advantage of this and drew Gaster into a kiss, soothing the bud with a finger and rubbing around it. Gaster began panting at the stimulation, causing Asgore to back off a little and press his tongue into Gaster’s mouth, stifling the whine that had been building. Asgore’s tongue dominated Gaster’s, subduing it until Asgore had completely taken over his darling’s mouth. Gently he began to rub against Gaster’s bud again, his other paw dropping a little further down to take hold of Gaster’s left butt cheek. Gaster’s breathing quickened and he tried to pull away again. Asgore kept hold of him and murmured “Shhhh, just let me take care of you dearest.” Gaster nodded and leaned forward again, resting his head against Asgore’s shoulder. Asgore massaged Gaster’s butt, tilting his head to hold Gaster’s in place at his neck. He could feel Gaster’s panting get quicker against his neck, his lover’s hands grasping at his shirt. Asgore eased pressure off of Gaster’s nipple and butt, allowing him to slow his breathing.

  
Asgore rubbed Gaster’s back as he calmed a little, tracing the outline of each scapula with a finger. Gaster nuzzled into Asgore’s neck contently then wiggled his hips a little in Asgore’s lap. His eyes widened a little when his member pressed against Asgore’s, both in some state of arousal. He felt more than heard Asgore chuckle as he squirmed, trying to find a comfortable position for them both. Asgore placed a paw on each of Gaster’s shoulders, leaning him back a little. “I think that maybe we should head to the bedroom before we get any further.” Gaster nodded, not trusting his voice just yet. He slid off Asgore’s lap and stretched slightly, then waited for Asgore to stand up beside him. Asgore got up stood behind Gaster, placing a paw on his lower back to keep a point of contact on him while they walked to the bedroom. Gaster took a step and stumbled, Asgore’s quick reflexes saving him from hitting the floor. Asgore placed a paw on each shoulder and his head on Gasters, whispering “You okay there, love?” Gaster nodded again, lust inhibiting his normal gracefulness. He took another couple steps towards the bedroom and stumbled again, this time falling to his knees before Asgore could rescue him. Asgore swept him up into his arms bridal style, simply kissing Gaster’s forehead when he tried to grumble. “I think you might be a little too far gone at this point. Please, just let me take care of you.” Gaster gritted his teeth but snuggled closer to Asgore, allowing the gentle monster to carry him into their bedroom.

  
Asgore set Gaster on the bed and leaned over him, a paw splayed across his abdomen as he kissed the corner of Gaster’s mouth. Gaster wiggled out from under him, leaving Asgore with a concerned look on his face. “Gaster, is something wrong?” Gaster shook his head. “Just want to feel more of you.” Asgore sat back and watched as Gaster approached, unbuttoning the floral print shirt he had been relaxing in. Gaster sweetly pressed kisses down Asgore’s chest as each undone button revealed more and more of the light of his life. Once all the buttons were taken care of, Gaster rolled the shirt off of Asgore’s shoulders, allowing him to pull his arms out and cast it aside. Asgore reached over and attempted to do the same for Gaster, only to have him pull away again. “Not…not yet. I want to do something first.” Asgore tilted his head to the side, bewilderment crossing his face until Gaster placed his hands on Asgore’s pants and started to unbutton them as well. “Wait, Gaster, you don’t need-“ Gaster cut Asgore off this time by flicking his tongue against his lips, then nibbling on the lower one. “I don’t need to do anything, but this is what I want to do. Please, let me taste you. I’ve been waiting all day.” Asgore blushed a little and sat back again, signaling his consent. Gaster placed his hands back on Asgore’s pants and continued to undo the button, then the zipper. Finally he was able to start pulling them down, Asgore assisting by wiggling his hips. Gaster tossed the pants off the bed and turned his attention back to Asgore. The king’s cock was straining against his boxer briefs, begging for attention.

  
Gaster knelt between Asgore’s legs and began to mouth his erection through the underwear, maintaining eye contact with Asgore the whole time. He nuzzled the area and took a deep breath, reveling in the scent. Gaster hooked his fingers over the waistband of Asgore’s underwear and slowly began to draw it down, kissing down Asgore’s cock as it was revealed. Gaster shuffled backwards and pulled the underwear off completely, not wanting anything to get in his way. After it was off, Gaster crawled back upwards and drank in the sight of Asgore sitting before him, bared for the world to see. He cradled Asgore’s balls in his hands and leaned down, licking up the underside of Asgore’s cock. Asgore stiffened and clenched the bedsheets in his giant paws. Gaster grinned and kissed all around Asgore’s shaft, occasionally giving a little lick. He placed his mouth a couple inches above the head and opened up, letting drool drip down and coat Asgore’s penis, then leaned further down and licked it all back up. “Gas-Gaster…please” Asgore moaned out. Gaster huffed and decided he had teased him enough. Placing one hand around the base of Asgore’s cock, he opened his mouth and enveloped the head.

  
Asgore gasped out and placed his paw on Gaster’s head, pressing down slightly. Gaster took in as much as he could and began bobbing, drool and pre-cum mixing to slide down Asgore’s shaft. “Gaster, wait a second.” Asgore managed to say. Gaster paused in his administrations and looked upward, mouth dripping with his saliva and Asgore’s essence. Asgore stuck two fingers into Gaster’s mouth. “Suck on these, love. Get them nice and wet for me.” Gaster grasped Asgore’s wrist, slurping around the fingers. He wiggled his tongue in between the two and made sure to coat each one thoroughly before leaning back again, happily surveying his handiwork. Asgore reached down and unbuttoned Gaster’s pants, pulling them down to rest halfway down his thighs. Gaster leaned back down and took Asgore’s head back in his mouth, gently swirling it around so as not to push his mate over the edge too soon.

  
Asgore reached over his lover to tug his underwear down and carefully placed his paw against his cheeks, one of the prepared fingers massaging Gaster’s hole. He placed the other paw alongside Gaster’s face to stabilize him for what would come next. Gaster stilled his movements, pulling his mouth off of Asgore and rubbing his cheek against his shaft. Asgore took this as his cue and pressed his first digit in, Gaster’s hole pulling it in further. Asgore slowly began to pump his finger in and out, Gaster eagerly accepting everything he was given. Asgore leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Gaster’s head and murmured “You’re doing so well, you always are ready for me. Think you can handle another finger?” Gaster nodded, still pressing his cheek against Asgore’s cock. Asgore stopped pumping and pushed his other finger in, encountering little resistance. Gaster moaned and placed his mouth back on Asgore’s cock, slowly moving his head in time with Asgore’s fingers.

  
Asgore scissored his fingers and pumped them in and out of Gaster, keeping a slow and steady pace. Soon Gaster was a whimpering mess, not even able to continue sucking on his cock. Asgore pulled his fingers out and Gaster whined, no longer able to make coherent noises. Asgore soothed him and pulled Gaster upright, letting his lover’s body lean against his chest as he gently pulled his sweater off. Gaster sat panting against Asgore’s chest, fingers intertwining in his fur. Asgore grasped each of Gaster’s legs and placed them on either side of his hips, letting Gaster sit comfortably in his lap. He knew his mate was too far gone to hold himself up on his own. Asgore leaned forward and nuzzled Gaster’s head until he tipped it back, Gaster’s mouth slack and eyes filled with lust. “Ready, dearest?” Asgore inquired, barely restraining his laugh as Gaster tried to answer. Asgore lifted his mate up with one paw and grasped his member with the other, allowing his head to rest at his lover’s entrance. Letting go of himself, he carefully held onto Gaster’s hips as he entered his hole, Gaster letting out a sigh of contentment as he sheathed himself.

  
Asgore smiled as he looked down at his lover and kissed his lips, letting Gaster take a moment to adjust to the rather large intrusion. He knew his love was ready when Gaster started to try and bounce himself a little on his lap, unable to get enough leverage to be satisfied. Asgore wrapped a paw around each hip, steadying Gaster and providing him the boost he needed. Gaster began moaning again, his cock slapping against Asgore’s stomach each time he dropped himself down. Asgore began sucking and nibbling at Gaster’s neck and clavicles, just enough to leave a little mark of red before moving on to the next spot. Drool started to leak out of Gaster’s mouth as he wrapped his arms around Asgore’s neck, half gone already. His movements became a little more unsteady as he tried to impale himself further onto Asgore. Asgore tried to direct his movements by grasping Gaster’s ribs, his paws almost wrapping entirely around Gaster’s small frame. Gaster groaned out “Please…please…let me have it harder.” Asgore pressed a kiss to his cheek and replied “Hold on.” Asgore pulled himself onto his knees and bent over, holding Gaster above the sheets in his arms. Gaster kept one arm around his neck and let the other drop behind his head to hold onto the comforter, reveling in the sensations of this new position. Asgore drove himself further into his lover, pushing in further and further with each thrust. Finally he was able to bottom out, Gaster little more than a quivering mess beneath him. Asgore could just make out the stream of pleas exiting his mate’s mouth. “Please oh please, give it to me… please, right there, harder, please…” Asgore continued his relentless pounding, shifting his grip on Gaster to one arm while the other let go to grasp Gaster’s neglected member. He wrapped his paw around it entirely and gently pumped it. Asgore whispered “Let go, love. Let go for me.” Gaster screamed out, unable to delay his orgasm, cum coating his stomach and Asgore’s fur. He pulsed around Asgore’s cock, pulling him over the edge as well. Asgore stilled his movements and sat back on his heels, cupping his arms around his mate’s body as he came down from the aftershocks of his orgasm.

  
Gaster sat trembling in his arms, muscles weak after the exertion. Asgore gently kissed his face, peppering his cheeks and nose before planting soft pecks on each of his closed eyelids. “Come back to me, dearest.” Gaster opened his eyes and gazed up at Asgore, sleepiness taking over his features. Asgore let out a chuckle and lay Gaster down, pulling out once he was sure Gaster was settled on the bed. Gaster listened as his mate’s footsteps walked over to the bathroom and returned. He opened his eyes to find Asgore approaching with a washcloth, his own stomach already cleaned off. Asgore reached down to clean off Gaster, a smirk crossing his face when his lover pulled the washcloth out of his hand and flung it away. “So that is how it is, huh? I guess I can figure out a different way to clean you up.” Asgore leaned down and began licking Gaster’s stomach, cleaning off the partially dried cum. He kissed and licked his way down to Gaster’s cock, taking the entire member in his mouth and swirling it around a bit before releasing it with a pop. He looked back up at Gaster with a grin, then lowered his head even further and started cleaning up his hole. Gaster purred, eyes fluttering and starting to close. Asgore stuck his tongue in his mate’s hole and cleaned it out, satisfied when he could no longer taste himself in the other’s body. He pulled himself back up beside his lover and smiled when he saw that the smaller monster had fallen asleep during his administrations. “Sleep well, my heart.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daww, sweet Valentine's love.
> 
> Don't forget to practice safe...whatever it is you do.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, we are all a bunch of filthy sinners going to hell. Any tears will be bottled for the trip.
> 
> Author can be found at [accidentalfeelfest](http://accidentalfeelfest.tumblr.com/)


End file.
